This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Cooling systems, refrigeration systems, heat-pump systems, and other climate-control systems include a fluid circuit having a condenser, an evaporator, an expansion device disposed between the condenser and evaporator, and a compressor circulating a working fluid (e.g., refrigerant) between the condenser and the evaporator. Efficient and reliable operation of the compressor is desirable to ensure that the cooling, refrigeration, or heat-pump system in which the compressor is installed is capable of effectively and efficiently providing a cooling and/or heating effect on demand.